


Possessions

by hakura0



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Second Person, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakura0/pseuds/hakura0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy moves in, or at least his things do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessions

You don't leave the clothes there on purpose, initially. It happens incidentally - an article here, an article there.  
It becomes less accidental over time - this shirt, that coat, these pants.

"I just washed an entire load of underwear that wasn't even mine." Jason tells you. He is surprisingly level and you can't help but grin.

"So that's where they were!" If looks could kill, you would be a blur on the carpet. But if looks could kill, he wouldn't be staring at you that way.

It's a month later when you remark on some missing boots, and Jason gestures you after him. You don't know how you missed the bow carved lightly on the door of the linen closet, or the lack of towels inside.

There are two pairs of boots, three shelves of clothes, a box overflowing with spare parts and tech, the new bow you had for all of a week before you swore it had gotten lost, and a dozen or so loose arrows.

"I think at this point it would be easier for me to move the rest of my stuff here." You tell Jason, grinning, and he stares at you like a deer in the headlights. It's gone a moment later.

"I'm not sharing an apartment with you." Jason tells you, further than he sounded a minute ago.

That night you make a point of verifying that he has no problem sharing a bed. You don't mention that you've slept there five days out of the last seven.

You have a drawer - make that a closet. It's progress.


End file.
